Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario Bros franchise. She appeared in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach, where she went up against Princess Zelda of Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series. Bio A descendent of the Toadstool family, Princess Peach is typically your standard meek and helpless princess, which is accurate considering she's been kidnapped many times. However, on her own, she can use her vast arsenal to defeat enemies. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom *Favors Technique over Power *Classy & Graceful *Resourceful & Athletic *Generous to a fault *Has been playable in 39+ of her 57+ games Weaponry *Tennis Racquet *Golf Club *Frying Pan *Turnips (Can be plucked from any location) *Perry the Parasol (Can transform to suit terrain, stun enemies) *Peach Bomber Heart Power *Floatation *Therapy Healing Spell *Sleepy Time Spell *Vibe Powers **Joy: Wind-Powered Flight **Gloom: Increases Speed & Damaging Tears **Calm: Creates a Healing Bubble **Rage: Invulnerability & Increases Weight *Mega Strike Empress Peach Feats *Eager to Assist in Battle whenever she can. *Once saved the Mario Bros. from Bowser Single-Handedly *Survived every Mario Party *Can Never avoid a kidnapping *Awful Employer *Bakes really good cakes Compared to Princess Zelda Princess Peach *More Combat Experience *Abundant & Diverse Arsenal *Stronger Endurance *More Athletic *Just as clever & resourceful *Few Fatal Attacks *Mega Strike is Overpowered *Rage is Convenient Invulnerability Princess Zelda *Less Combat Experience *Limited Combat Magic *More Destructive Potential *Wisdom does not grant better instinct or combat skills *Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to the forces of evil *Triforce of Wisdom & Magic are better suited out of combat DBX Princess Peach made a cameo in the DBX episode Mario VS Luigi, where she and Yoshi watched the Mario Bros. play tennis before the fight began. Gallery Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol.png|Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol Peach Clear SSBB.png|Princess Peach as she appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 392692290_w640_h640_740full_princess_peach.jpg.png|Princess Peach as she appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U Princess-Peach-Sprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Princess Peach is the fifth Mario character on Death Battle, the first four being Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi and Mario and the last three being Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Bowser. **She is also the second Mario character to win, right after Yoshi and followed by Donkey Kong. **She is also the second Mario character who didn't fight a Sonic character or another Mario character. The first one being Yoshi and the next one being Bowser. *Before Peach was confirmed as a combatant against Zelda, she made her first Death Battle episode appearance as one of the seven subjects/objects to be thrown out of a building during Haggar VS Zangief. *She's the first Mario character to face a Legend of Zelda character with her facing Princess Zelda and next being Bowser VS Ganon. *Peach's sprite was borrowed from the fan-made Super Smash Flash 2, while her audio clips are borrowed from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. References * Princess Peach on Wikipedia. * Princess Peach on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Royal Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Light Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Flying combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Water Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Air Users Category:Protagonists